Un mundo maravilloso
by Dera Fujita
Summary: Después de conocer a Paradox Ben había aprendido muchas cosas, pero una de las más importantes era que "El futuro no estaba escrito en piedra". Ben no terminaría casado con Kai Green, él estaba seguro de que quería estar con su compañero Rook Blonko. Ben no podía estar más en lo cierto, los cambios que hizo a su futuro le abrieron la puerta a un mundo maravilloso: Alex Tennyson.
1. La historia de Ben y Rook

**¡Hola! Bienvenidos a este Fanfic, donde expreso uno de mis gustos personales de la serie de Ben 10, y al mismo tiempo mostrar el ORIGEN de un personaje llamado Alex Tennyson. Este primer capitulo NO TIENE DIALOGOS es solo la introducción.**

 **Esta historia es una versión alterna de los hechos que ocurrieron en la serie original de Ben 10 Omniverse, su contenido es YAOI/SLASH si el género no es de tu agrado, y aun así lo lees solo se te pide ser respetuoso con tus comentarios.**

 **Los personajes no son de mi autoría, excepto Alex Tennyson.  
**

* * *

 **LA HISTORIA DE BEN Y ROOK**

En algún momento de la historia, lo mas importante para Ben fue ser el mejor héroe del universo y tener todos los conocimientos sobre el Omnitrix, llegar a tener una base en la luna y ¿por qué no? tener un hijo, gracias a su aliado llamado Crononauta había recibido el mayor spoiler de la vida. Kai Green iba a ser su esposa en el futuro, sin embargo, para Ben existía alguien que llamaba mas su atención, de una forma un poco mas intensa, menos forzada y más apasionada. Su socio y compañero Rook Blonko.

Rook era un personaje complicado y opuesto a Ben, aun así, se complementaban uno al otro. Rook es un revonagander con mucho entrenamiento y poca experiencia y Ben tenía mucha experiencia, pero poco entrenamiento. Por su parte Kai era una chica que renegaba de Ben constantemente y que parecía odiar la forma humana de este, aparentaba tener más afición por los alienígenas de Ben que por el portador de ellos en sí, y esa posibilidad le causaba algo de escalofríos a Ben, a Kai le gustaban más sus extraterrestres.

En general no podía juzgarla, por que el mismo se sentía atraído por cierto extraterrestre de color azul, pero Ben no podía evitar sentir que su apariencia humana era ajena a la "atracción" que Kai tenía hacia él, se sentía como si Kai solo quisiese una relación con Ben por sus alienígenas.

Y Rook, bueno Rook parecía ser lo que él necesitaba en su vida, alguien que supiera seguirle la corriente, que no quisiera sobre salir más que él y que fungiera como un apoyo incondicional. Ben y Kai solían competir mucho, con Rook esto no era necesario, mejor aún Rook era de esa clase de compañeros que ponía los peldaños para poder subir ambos al éxito, eso era algo que le faltaba a Kai, ¿A quién no le gusta subir y que tu pareja suba a la par contigo?

Fue así como Ben llego a la conclusión de que si gastaría sus energías en construir una relación, seria con alguien que valiese la pena al final, sin duda alguna ese alguien era Rook. Sin importar lo que dijese ese tal Crononauta, él estaba seguro de que lo que sentía por Rook era más fuerte que lo que había sentido por nadie antes. Y es que Ben solía huir de las relaciones serias, no le gustaba esforzarse demasiado, era más bien de las personas que deja fluir las cosas, pero por su compañero revonagander, Ben sentía que tenía que luchar, además de que aun debía superar algunos obstáculos, como el hecho de que Rook tenía novia.

Posterior a este análisis Ben puso manos a la obra. Llegar al corazón de su compañero fue una tarea muy fácil, parecía que ambos habían llegado a las mismas conclusiones y estaban trabajando a la par en conseguir el amor del otro, así que Ben solo tuvo que poner solo un 50% del esfuerzo en conseguir esta relación.

Después de negar a Kai como la siguiente señora Tennyson y que Rook terminase su relación con Rayona, Rook y Ben comenzaron su relación. Al principio fue extraño pues había muchos tabús que superar, dejar de verse solo como compañeros y comenzar a involucrar su vida amorosa en el trabajo fue especialmente difícil, sin embargo, después la relación se volvió muy apasionada, parecía que nunca bajarían de esa nube, y después de un par de años de aventuras juntos, Rook hiso algo que marcaría su futuro para siempre. Le propuso matrimonio a Ben.

Decir que algo empeoró a partír de esé punto, sería mentir, la verdad es que sin contar ciertas peleas mínimas que habían tenido, ellos estaban en la mejor parte de su relación, sus allegados estaban encantados de verlos juntos, la madre de Ben, sobre todo. Sandra estaba complacida con la elección de Ben, Rook era un joven tan educado y una buena influencia para su hijo, sin contar el hecho de que lo hacía muy feliz, y claro para sus padres, su abuelo y su prima eso era lo mas importante.

Los padres de Rook por otro lado no tomaron esa noticia de la mejor manera, sinceramente tardaron un poco mas en asimilar el hecho de que el mejor de sus hijos se iba a unir a un humano para siempre, pero eventualmente toleraron la relación, al final ya casi no le hacían comentarios desagradables a Ben cuando iba de visita.

Llega un punto en la vida en donde crees que ya no puedes subir más, pero en ese mismo punto te das cuenta de que te falta mucho para llegar a la cima. Ben había estado planeando algo para el progreso de su relación, -Azmuth tuvo algo que ver con esto- y finalmente paso, otra gran decisión fue tomada, Rook y Ben decidieron tener un bebé.

La noticia desconcertó a más de uno, sin embargo, era inevitable, la decisión estaba tomada, fue así que después de unos meses de gestación llego Alex. Hecho con el ADN de Rook y Ben nació un pequeño humano hibrido con rasgos revonagander (Como cola y rayas negras en el rostro y en el cuerpo), con hermosos ojos naranjas. Y ahora esa es la vida de Ben, criar a el pequeño bebé que decidió tener con Rook.

La vida había cambiado mucho sin duda, se suponía que el estaría con Kai, que tendrían un hijo, Ben tendría una base en el espacio, y que se enfocaría en ser el mejor héroe del universo, pero con Rook, lo que Ben más quería era tener una casa en Bellwood para criar a Alex en esas calles que vieron crecer a el héroe del universo.

* * *

 **Espero que este fanfic les haya parecido entretenido de alguna forma, si no se especifica la forma del nacimiento del bebé, ósea (M-preg, Magia, ciencia, etc) es para dejar a tu criterio cual es la que le hace sentir más cómodo.**

 **Si el personaje o la historia le parece interesante, puedes buscar más material de Alex, Ben y Rook en Google. Busca "Dera Fujita Alex Tennyson" y encontraras ilustraciones hechas por mi.**

 **Eso es todo. Nos leemos en otro capitulo, espero (Por qué no soy tanto de escribir como verán)**

 **Hasta luego. Bye-Bee**


	2. La Nueva casa

**¡Hola! Este capítulo es el primer capítulo de este fanfic, ya que el anterior era solo una introducción, si llegaste aquí supongo que sabes que la pareja principal es Ben y Rook así que la advertencia la omitiré en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Sin más que agregar espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **LA NUEVA CASA.**

En la calle 127 de Wood Street había una casa color blanco que parecía a simple vista tener un par de recamaras, dos pisos, una amplia cocina y sala, y un garaje donde podían estacionarse hasta 2 carros. El techo era de tejas color rojo, la luz daba de frente en las mañanas, y se encontraba en uno de los suburbios con más movimiento de todos, para Ben este sin duda era el hogar perfecto.

El y Rook habían escogido esta casa meses antes de casarse, se podría decir que la casa tenía cierto parecido con la casa de Ben, aunque si había un par de diferencias. Por ejemplo, el patio trasero amplio y el tamaño del terreno. Ellos la compraron casi de inmediato, les había fascinado el espacio y la iluminación, no había ninguna otra razón, el hecho de que un Sr. Smoothies quedara a poca distancia de la casa no había influido en la decisión final de Ben, por lo menos no demasiado.

En el segundo piso estaban dos habitaciones y un baño al final del pasillo. La recamara más grande seria para ellos, ese lugar tenía espacio para una gran televisión, donde, por cierto, Ben pondría sus consolas, además, frente a la ventana se vería bien un escritorio para Rook, ahí estaría la computadora para que el revonagander trabajara algunos documentos no confidenciales de los plomeros.

Ben y Rook ignoraron la segunda habitación. Cuando compraron la casa no tenían idea de que esa sería la habitación de Alex, lo más cercano a la idea final era habitación de huéspedes, aunque ambos sabían que no sería destinada a huéspedes, era para Alex. Fue un pacto que ambos habían firmado con sus miradas cuando visitaron la casa por primera vez, aunque no tuvieran conocimiento de que tendrían un hijo, y quizá no solo uno, pero si eso llegase a ocurrir el terreno tras de la casa se prestaba para adaptarla a las necesidades de la pareja.

Cuando se mudaron por completo y vaciaron la última caja ambos contemplaron el espacio ya como un todo, se sintieron bastante satisfechos. Toda la casa tenía un color cálido, los colores de los muebles eran oscuros y contrastaban muy bien con los colores de las paredes, había unas cuantas fotos acomodadas de forma arbitraria por toda la casa, Entre las fotos había de cuando Ben y Rook eran compañeros, como pareja, y en el pasillo donde se juntaba la cocina con el comedor había una foto de su boda.

Ellos seguían trabajando como se habían acostumbrado después de saber combinar el trabajo, el amor y la amistad en un solo ámbito. Decir que su casa no fue destruida varias veces por alienígenas, sería como decir que eso jamás paso con el carro de Kevin, pero en general las cosas en Bellwood no podían ir mejor, por el momento.

Después de afrontar la primera etapa de la adaptación a un nuevo hogar: pagar las cuentas, hacer horarios para la comida, ir a trabajar, tirar la basura, tener una rutina mas o menos estable en la mañana con respecto a cuanto tiempo deben tardar en la ducha, y otras tareas que se deben normalizar cuando vives con tu pareja. Ben se sintió finalmente preparado para hablar con Rook sobre la habitación que se encontraba libre en la casa. Ben quería tener un hijo con Rook. Ahora debían ambientar la habitación para el Bebé, aunque según Rook no demasiado, ya que los bebés crecen muy rápido y después esa habitación debería poder pasar fácilmente a ser la de un niño.

Cuando Alex llego a este mundo, Rook y Ben pudieron volver a casa, ambos le dieron la bienvenida a su nuevo hogar. Ben lo cargaba en brazos sosteniendo delicadamente su cabecita con toda su mano y dejando que reposara en su hombro, mientras soportaba el demás peso del bebé -y su cola- en el otro brazo. No se podría culpar a Ben y Rook de hablar con un recién nacido que estaba dormido, ya que ellos estaban demasiado emocionados por decirle al infante sobre la distribución de su hogar. Ben comentaba.

—Aquí te recostaras cuando tengas un año —Dijo Ben emocionado y apacible.

—Y en aquel tapete pondremos su manta cuando queramos ver el aparato electrónico destinado a la recepción y reproducción de señales de televisión —Dijo Rook orgulloso de si mismo en una postura de jarra, colocando sus dos brazos sobre la cintura.

Ben dejo salir una risa enternecida, se había acostumbrado muy bien a la forma en que Rook se expresaba sobre ciertos objetos como la Televisión, era parte del encanto que caracterizaba a su esposo, no seria Rook si no se refiriese de forma literal hacia algunos objetos.

—Esta será tu casa Bebé Alex… —Dijo Ben con un gesto que vacilo entre extrema alegría y un poco de preocupación. Rook lo notó. Sin embargo, en ese momento Rook desconocía que la razón de ese pequeño gesto era que Ben había imaginado que tal vez jamás volvería a ser un héroe, fue mas un pensamiento fugas, tenia la certeza por alguna razón, que las cosas no terminarían así, pero pensarlo le daba escalofríos.

Rook ignoro ese detalle, por ese momento, pero no lo olvidaría tan rápido. Continuaron ambos parloteando sobre donde pondrían las cosas del Bebé, parecía mas que estaban hablando entre ellos a través de lo que le decían a Alex, que permaneció dormido durante su primer recorrido de la casa, ya tendría tiempo para conocerla cuando aprendiera a caminar.

No se pudo postergar demasiado la plática sobre el futuro de Ben y el Omnitrix. Ben hacia comentarios, de doble sentido en ocasiones, dejando en claro que estaba barajeando la posibilidad en su cabeza de no ser más un héroe, aunque evidentemente lo hacía más por el hecho de querer tomar la decisión más madura, no quería parecer irresponsable, poniendo por sobre todo únicamente sus deseos egoístas. Aunque más adelante Ben sabría que Rook no consideraba eso un pensamiento egoísta.

—…Entonces, quiero saber qué piensas tú, Rook, yo de verdad quiero seguir siendo un héroe, pero para nada eso significa dejar a un lado a Alex y mis obligaciones con él y contigo —Ben había tenido que explicarle a Rook su temor, ya que Rook lo tomo desprevenido una mañana que Ben acababa de volver de dejar al bebé dormido en su cuna.

Rook le pregunto seriamente _«—¿Qué harás con tu vida de super héroe? Se que lo has pensado, se que te causa conflicto también—»_ Rook le había extendido la mano hacia la mesa en señal de que tomara asiento para luego agregar _«—Siéntate, quiero que seas sincero, no voy a juzgarte—»_ Después de escuchar atentamente a Ben mientras expresaba sus inquietudes y deseos Rook tomo la palabra.

—Yo no creo que tus sentimientos sean para nada egoístas, pienso que no podemos dejar de ser quienes fuimos cuando nos conocimos, - _un héroe y su compañero-_ aunque definitivamente debemos adaptarnos. Sobre todo tu, piénsalo Ben, yo no tengo ningún problema con que sigas utilizando tu Omnitrix para salvar al universo una vez que Alex pueda ser más independiente —Dijo Rook con mucha calma, y con un gesto de comprensión que tranquilizo los pensamientos que atacaban a Ben en su mente —. Nadie haría ese trabajo como tú. Bellwood y el universo necesitan a Ben 10 y Alex necesita a Ben Tennyson, y esto no tiene por qué ser un problema.

Ben rio aliviado, no sabía que era lo que esperaba que Rook digiera, pero su compañero había dado en el clavo. Ben se levanto de la silla y le planto un beso en los labios a su esposo, Rook le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Ben y ambos prosiguieron hablando sobre los planes y las normas que seguirían para seguir trabajando igual de bien que antes -aunque no siempre fuera exactamente "Bien"-

Llegaron a la conclusión de que debían disminuir el ritmo de trabajo peligroso por el momento, por el bien del Bebé, aclarando que en cuanto Alex pudiese acompañarlos a la base de los plomeros. No le privarían del conocimiento sobre la base, sobre sus trabajos y que incluso lo dejarían participar en algunas actividades que se hacen ahí, con el fin de normalizar todo este nuevo mundo para Alex, y no es como que tuvieran opción. Debían dejar que Alex comprendiera todo por que algún día tendrían que explicar a su hijo sobre los alienígenas, ya que su familia paterna eran eso exactamente, y necesitaban viajar por el universo para visitarlos. Además, que la regla de oro era, si Alex está en problemas es la prioridad de ambos salvarlo, antes que nada, aunque eso pudiese sonar egoísta.

Al finalizar la plática, Ben y Rook se dedicaron una mirada de complicidad, como lo hacían siempre cuando tenían la misma idea genial. La sonrisa de Ben se asomó por su boca, la cual se volvió rápidamente una risa, surgió por lo absurdo que había sido pensar en dejar de ser héroe. Era obvio que eso no pasaría, sobre todo porque definitivamente Ben quería mostrarle a Alex, todas las cosas geniales que había en el universo, y las que él podía hacer con ayuda de su Omnitrix.

* * *

 **Eso es todo por hoy, espero sinceramente que les haya gustado, o les haya parecido entretenido. Ahora, ya que plantee mas o menos de que ira este fanfic les diré que será corto pues en realidad solo servirá como apoyo de ubicación, para saber la historia de nuestros personajes y a que se dedican para posteriores fanfics, donde si habrá más drama, aparecerá Alex y otras cosas.**

 **Ya que aquellos fanfics quizá no sean del agrado de muchos y no quisiera molestarlos en este fanfic precioso de Ben y Rook con otros temas, como por ejemplo la relación de Gwen y Kevin que la abordare en otro fanfic más dramático. Ya que no es una de mis favoritas y no quiero destrozarla en este fanfic, donde no tienen mucha importancia. Este trata solo de la nueva familia de Ben.**

 **También quizá los capítulos se vuelvan más cortos, o haga varias historias cortas en un solo capitulo. En fin.**

 **Eso es todo, gracias por leer. Nos vemos en otro de estos capítulos.**

 **Hasta luego. Bye-bee**


End file.
